To be a blood Traitor
by unmistakablegryffindor
Summary: Nebula Rowle's Parents are pure-blood maniacs. Just as bad as the Blacks, if not worse. But Nebula and Sirius feel like they've been lied to. Where was the proof that Muggles were filth. Join Nebula and Sirius as they struggle through the pressures put on them from their families and friends.
1. Who am I?

**Hi guys! This is my first ever story. I got the idea for this story:**

 **I was reading The Order of the Phoenix when Sirius was discussing his family tree. I thought to myself, what if someone else experienced this too. But a girl.**

 **2\. I am curious about a young Sirius.**

* * *

 **Nebula's point of view**

Before we start on the story, let me tell you a bit about myself. My name is Nebula Canice Rowle. I have inherited my mother's honey eyes and my father's mahogany locks. I am currently 11 years old and will be going to Hogwarts in a few months' time. Oh sorry, I forgot about you muggles. Hogwarts is a magic school *gasp* yeah I know.

I've got a sister called Polaris, who is two years younger than me. She buys all the pure-blood stuff our parents tell us. There is a few things you should know about us Rowles. We are among the few pure-blood families left in the world, and I have been told that it's something to be proud of.

My family are obsessed with keeping it that way. Anything that associates us with muggles must be _rid_ of. My aunt Calisto, my mother Kamaria's sister (they insist on carrying on the tradition of naming us after stars and constellations) married a muggle-born, so she was disowned. My parents tell me that I have to marry a pure-blood because muggles are filth. They are beneath us.

What I don't understand is why. Why are they beneath us? What makes them so different? I don't dare ask my parents. The last time I asked, I was seven. My father, Titan, slapped me across the face hard and told me not to ask so stupid a question. The only one that seems to agree with me is Sirius.

Sirius is among the ancient Black's and is a respected Pure-blood family. The Blacks are family friends and are always invited for dinner. In fact they should be over here soon. I Sirius and I are going to Hogwarts together. We have a lot in common. But the main thing that has brought us together is our indifference. We question the superiority of pure-bloods.

 _Ding dong!_ That must be the Blacks. Now if you excuse me, I have a dinner party to attend.

* * *

 **That was just a taster! A kind of base to build on.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **unmistakablegryffindor.**


	2. Dinner Party

**Here's the second chapter! It's slightly longer than the first. I'm gradually building up on the length.**

* * *

 **20/08/71**

Chapter 2: Dinner Party

"Hey Siri," I greet Sirius with a smile before realising what I had done. My father gave me a subtle glare as I hastily went to correct my mistake. "Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Black." I see out of the corner of my eye Sirius smirking at me. It took every ounce of will power for me not to stick my tongue out at him.

My family is probably one of the only families in the whole wide wizarding world that greeted old friends formally. Well, the Blacks also do it too. They know each other! Ever since first year at Hogwarts. Yet they greet each other like acquaintances. Anywaaayy…

The Blacks; Orion, Walburga, Regulus, and Sirius all sat in the sitting room sofas along with my family. The grown-ups started chatting and Polaris and Regulus went off to the drawing room. "Do you want to go play quidditch?" I ask Sirius, who was laid back on the sofa with ease.

"Yeah, ok." Sirius got up and led the way to the broom shed.

"Here, take Polaris' broom," I tell him. Polaris and I both had the new comet 1961 series, which was one of the newest brooms out. I was still annoyed that I wasn't allowed to bring my broom to Hogwarts. I suppose all the muggle-borns would be too overwhelmed by them.

I grabbed my own broom and the quaffle and marched out into the quidditch pitch. The House of Rowle is quite huge. There are three floors, the first floor held two living rooms, a drawing room, bathroom, kitchen and dining room. The second floor has three bedrooms, my parents', Polaris' and a spare bedroom, all of which have an en suite.

The third floor is one complete room which is my bedroom and a giant balcony. The walls are completely made out of glass. I got this room because my mother is scared of heights and I am the eldest child.

The grounds are large too. There is a swimming pool and a quidditch pitch. The house itself is situated in the Isles of Scilly, which is off the southern coast of England, and northeast of France. There are enchantments all around the house so muggles can't see it.

* * *

"Shall we flip a coin to see who's the keeper?" asked Sirius. He took out a muggle coin from his pocket.

"Siri! What if you parents find it! They'll murder you!"

"Calm down Nebi. I won't let them find it. Heads or tails?" Sirius asked.

I look at him confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's what muggles say when they flip a coin. One side has a woman's head on it and the other side has another weird design on it. This one has a lion. So heads or tails?"

I said tails and won. Grudgingly, Sirius flew up to the hoops as I tried to get the quaffle past him. Half of them made it past.

"Nebi, Sirius! Dinner is ready!" I heard some call beneath me. It was Polaris.

"I'm coming!" I shout back down at her. She pranced back into the house, with our mother's black hair shimmering behind her. Me and Sirius put the brooms and quaffle back into the shed and went back into the house for dinner.

* * *

"So, Sirius. Aren't you excited about going to Hogwarts?" asked my mother. "I know Nebula is."

"Mum! Why can't I go to Hogwarts! Nebi is going!" whined Polaris. Everyone smiled at her innocence.

"You see Polar bear, you have to wait until you're eleven," explained Father.

"But why can't I go now!" Polaris argued.

"Because it's the rules," mother replied patiently. Polaris went into a huff during the rest of dinner.

"I hope you two are aiming to be in our old house, Slytherin," said Orion. Sirius and I glanced at each other before looking away hurriedly. The truth was, Sirius and I weren't sure about what house we wanted to be in. As Sirius puts it, Slytherin sounds like a bunch of 'stuck up snobs.'

The grown-ups started recounting stories about the 'old days' while Regulus and Polaris hung onto every word. Sirius and I snuck off to avoid being bored to death.

"Let's go to your room," said Sirius. I led him up to the second floor, through a trick wall that you can walk through, which hid another flight of stairs into my room. My room was my favourite part of the house. The glass walls revealed a beautiful view of the ocean. The balcony was lit up with colourful floating spheres, which I got my uncle Tethys to charm, so that they automatically turn on when it was dark. There was one of those outdoor table and chairs sets on the balcony.

Sirius sat himself down on one of the chairs as I sat down opposite him. "What if we aren't in Slytherin?" I asked him. He just shrugged. I don't understand how he can be so calm about this. "We might end up disowned."

"Nebi, stop worrying so much. If you aren't in Slytherin, it isn't who you are. They can't change that. We won't be disowned unless we do something blood traitor worthy anyway. " Sirius' words calmed me somehow. He always knew what to say.

"Ok. But if I am in Slytherin and you aren't, promise you'll still be my friend?"

He grinned his wide grin at me. "I promise."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think. If you have any suggestions for the story I'm all ears!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **unmistakablegryffindor.**


	3. Off To Hogwarts

**Hey guys! Here is another chapter! I'm very happy with where this is going, even though it's only the third chapter. There is a lot of words in this one, so be prepared!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Off to Hogwarts

"Hurry up Nebi! We're going to be late!" shouted mother from downstairs. With a grunt of effort, I pulled my trunk through the fake wall and into the second floor landing.

"Titan dear, help Nebula with her trunk will you?" asked my mother. Father jogged up the stairs while whipping his wand out to levitate the trunk. I pulled my owl cage behind him. Inside the cage was a tawny called Panda, as he had black markings around his eyes. When we got downstairs, he levitated it into the living room.

"You know the arrangements?" father asked mother. "You are meeting Orion at the Leaky Cauldron in five minutes." He turned to me. "Behave yourself in school. I'm disappointed that I couldn't get off work to see you off." He gave me a small and rare hug. "Have fun."

I smiled at him before taking a pinch of floo powder and throwing it into the fire place, which burst into roaring green flames. Holding my trunk in an awkward position I shout "The Leaky Cauldron!" and watch as the living room swirled away from me. Coming to a sudden halt, my trunk flew out of the fireplace and narrowly missed a handsome dark haired boy with stormy grey eyes.

"What are you trying to do? Kill me?" Sirius asked with an exaggerated gasp and heart clasp. Rolling my eyes I say, "yes, and I disappointingly failed," with a fake sigh. "Where's your parents?"

"They're in getting Regulus ice-cream to shut him up. He's been whining about me going to Hogwarts all morning," he said irritably.

"He just wants you to stay," I tell him.

"Yeah, more like doesn't want me to leave without him. He's doing it on purpose. Don't tell me Polaris doesn't do it too." He added.

I sigh. He does have a point. Polaris often tries to get me in trouble for things. For example, two months ago, she broke mother's favourite vase and ran to tell mother it was me. I was in my room the whole time, not in the dining room!

Just then, Polaris stepped out from the fireplace and without breaking stride, she skipped over to Sirius. She handed me Panda. "Hi Siri," she said, batting her eyelashes. "Where is Reg?"  
"Getting ice-cream. He should be back in a few minutes." He glanced at the door. "In fact there they are now."

* * *

Orion, Walburga and Regulus with a half-finished ice-cream came strolling to where we stood. "Good to see you Nebula, Polaris. Where is your mother?"

Before any of us could say anything, the fireplace flames turned green again and spit out mother who tripped on the mat and grabbed Orion's shoulder for support. "Wow! Oh, sorry Orion."

"No problem. Are we heading to Kings cross then?" asked Orion.

"Yes, let's head off now." She took my trunk, shrunk it and put it into her pocket. Sirius' mother did the same with his trunk.

* * *

We started walking to Kings Cross, which was only down the road. As we walked down through the crowd to platform 9 and ¾, our parents looked haughtily down on the muggles they believed to be below them. When we all got through the wall, Walburga looked fondly around her and said, "It feels like yesterday I got on the train to Hogwarts. I can't believe it's our son now."

Without further ado, I hugged my mother quickly and said goodbye, hauling my trunk and cage after Sirius, who was eager to escape his parents. He turned around and smirked at me. "I didn't think your mother was a hugger," he inquired.

"No, she isn't. I just seen everyone else do it. Shall we go get a seat?" I say, changing the subject.

Still smirking, Sirius led the way down the train until he spotted a carriage with only one boy in there. He knocked on the door and slid it open. "Excuse me. Do you mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"No go ahead." The boy had jet black, messy hair, Hazel eyes and circular lensed glasses.

Sirius hauled his trunk into the carriage and set it on the luggage rack, before helping me with mine. When we were both settled, he offered his hand to the boy and announced "Sirius Black. This is Nebula Rowle." I offered him a smile which he returned.

Shaking Sirius' hand he said "James Potter, nice to meet you both. Are you two related?"

"No," I tell him. "Were just family friends."

Just then, the door slid open and a greasy black haired kid and a ginger hair girl stepped in.

"Do you mind?" asked the girl. We shook our heads. When they were seated, the greasy haired boy turned to the girl.

"Lily, I seen you fighting with your sister."

"It's fine Sev, we're going to Hogwarts now," she replied.

"You better be in Slytherin with me," he said with pride.

"Slytherin!" James scoffed. "Who'd want to go there? How about you two? What do you want to be?"

I look down on the floor and say sadly, "our whole family have been in Slytherin."

James looked surprised. "Really? God, I thought you two were all right."

"Maybe we can break tradition," said Sirius hopefully.

"Well where do you want to be then?" the boy asked.

"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart. Like my dad, got a problem with that?"

The boy snorted. "No. If you'd rather be brawny instead of brainy —."

Sirius cut in with his familiar snarky tone. "Where are you hoping to go, saying as you're neither?"

Me and James roared with laughter as the boy's ears turned pink. The girl, Lily, looked disapproving at us and turned to the boy. "Come on Severus, let's leave these idiots."

As they walked out James called after them, "See ya, _Snivellus!_ "

* * *

After they had gone I said to the boys, "Well… that was fun."

"Are both your parents Slytherins?" James asked. We both nodded.

"Our parents are Pure-bloods. They constantly remind us that we are practically royalty. That muggles are below us. _Stuck up little twerps."_ He muttered the last bit. An awkward silence took place after Sirius' words.

"We don't want to be Slytherins. But if we aren't, our parents will be very angry. In fact I'd expect a howler the next morning," I tell James.

"Well, if you don't want to be a Slytherin, then that's ok. Don't let them force you to do something you'd rather not do," James said soothingly.

"Of course we can't really choose or influence the decision. So there's no point worrying over it," Sirius added.

* * *

We spent the rest of the train ride talking about quidditch, sharing our sweets we got from the trolley, changing into our robes, then resuming our chat about quidditch.

When the train stopped, we got out together and wondered over to the sound of "firs' years! Over here!" that was coming from the largest man I have ever seen.

At one point, the girl that came to our compartment, Lily, bumped into Sirius and apologized, before realising who she was talking to. Throwing him a glare, she got into a boat with Severus as far as possible from us.

 _I really hope we don't get sorted into the same house_ I heard myself think. It's not that I disliked her or anything. She gave me no reason to. But she might judge me for being friends with Sirius and now James.

Me, Sirius, James and a scrawny kid with sandy hair, who introduced himself shyly as Remus, were in the same boat.

As we got nearer to land, Sirius pointed into the lake. "Do you see that?"

When I looked over the edge, he pushed me and I nearly topple over. Even though it was a gentle push, he still had to grab my robes before I fell in. "Sorry," he said sheepishly as James sniggered behind us.

"What are you trying to do? Kill me?" I fake gasp, in the exact same tone he said it in earlier.

* * *

When we entered the entrance hall, a colourful poltergeist greeted us with a bucket of water.

"PEEVES!" shouted a woman. "I'll summon the bloody baron if you don't leave THIS INSTANT!"

Peeves stuck out his tongue before floating away.

"Sorry for that slight inconvenience. I am Professor McGonagall. Now when you enter the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. That is Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now if you would just wait for a moment, I will check to see if they are ready for you." McGonagall walked in through the doors.

"I wonder how they do it." I say out loud.

"A fourth year told me that we have to fight a dragon!" shouted a boy to my left.

"Don't be daft," said Sirius, rolling his eyes. "They're not gonna threaten your life."

The giant door open fully to reveal Professor McGonagall and behind her, four long tables with empty plates and goblets on top. At the very back, there was a horizontal table that must be for the teachers.

* * *

"If you would follow me," said McGonagall. She led the way through the middle of the tables and halted when she got to a stool. A ragged old hat sat on the said stool.

"Now when I call your name, you must each sit on the stool, and I shall place the sorting hat on your head. It will tell you what house you belong in." She took out a scroll of parchment and read of it. "Armstrong, Tori."

The sorting hat sat in silence for a while. Then… "RAVENCLAW!"

The table to the right burst into applause.

"Bade, Holly."

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The table to the left erupted into cheers.

"Black, Sirius." I give Sirius a reassuring smile as he walked up to the stool. The sorting hat waited for a while, then roared, "GRYFFINDOR!"

I applaud along with the table at the far right, both happy and worried for Sirius. What were his parents going to say? I see Bellatrix Black, Sirius' cousin, glare furiously. She was probably going to write to Sirius' parents.

The sorting dragged on. James was called up and was granted his wish of being a Gryffindor. There was one Q "Quin" and then…

"Rowle, Nebula."

I stepped up to the stool and felt the hat sit on my head. At first there was silence, then…

"Ah… you're a worrisome fellow aren't you? Family issues? Hmm… but I desire to prove that you aren't like them. Putting that aside let's look at your qualities. A great mind, but not a knowledge _thirsty_ one. Loyal to your friends. Determination yes you have it. But there is something else… there is courage. And hard-headedness. I know where to put you. GRYFFINDOR!"

I smile in spite of myself and walk over to Sirius who thumped me on the back. James is opposite me and grinning. Beside James was Remus, who smiled kindly at me. Lily was at my other side, ignoring us. Internally sighing, I turn to watch the rest of the sorting.

The greasy haired kid, Severus, was sorted into Slytherin before the hat even touched his head. The others who were sorted had a few recognisable names. But what got me was a Toby Wade. I can't remember well, but I think my aunt Calisto married a muggle called Wade. Funny enough, he had the same honey eyes and black hair as my mother.

I turn to Sirius. "Siri, you see that guy on the stool, Toby Wade. Do you remember who my aunt Calisto married?"

His eyes showed understanding at what I was trying to say. "You think that's your cousin." It was more of a statement than a question. Sirius knew me so well.

I look back to the boy who was sorted into Ravenclaw. "Yeah, I think it is."

* * *

"When we were all sorted, Professor Dumbledore stood up and addressed the students. He gave a few notices, warned us not to enter the Forbidden Forest and told us to tuck into the feast that magically appeared in front of us. Smiling widely, forgetting all my worries, I lifted myself a piece of the nicest lasagne I had ever tasted. Sirius beside me, was tucking into chicken legs. When the feast cleared, a dessert buffet took its place.

When the feast was over, Dumbledore sent us to bed, and we followed the prefects to the top of a largest staircase, (which moved!) and stopped at the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password," she asked.

"Gillyweed," said the prefect confidently. The portrait swung open and we all stepped in.

"The boy's dormitories are to the left, girls to the right. You'll find your things in there already."

I bid the boys goodnight and head up to the dorms. Three girls were already up there. Lily was already getting ready and the two other girls, a brunette and a dark blonde, were chatting amongst each other. Seeing my name engraved on the bed in between them, I walk over and introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Nebula. But call me Nebi."

The blonde smiled at me. "Naomi Vance." She stuck out her hand which I shook.

The brunette spoke. "I'm Lucy, very nice to meet you." She shook my hand very enthusiastically. "We were just talking about quiddish. I'm muggle-born you see, so I don't know much."

The blonde gave me a wary look which I ignored. I know what she's thinking. Pure blood Rowle is gonna crush her enthusiasm.

I smile at Lucy. "It's called quidditch. I grew up with it. How much has been explained to you?"

Naomi looked slightly surprised. I look at questionably and she explained herself.

"Nothing. It's just… you're a Rowle right?" she asked uncertainly.

I sigh. "Yeah. I know what you're thinking. Trust me, my parents are gonna be mad when they find out. They're all about keeping tradition and they think muggles are filth and all that rubbish."

I turn to a now uncertain looking Lucy. "I couldn't care less what blood-status you are. I don't care you are associated with muggles. You seem like a very nice person Lucy, and that's all I care about."

Lucy smiled at me and recited what she knew about quidditch and I helped her with what she didn't know.

* * *

When we finished our conversation, Naomi and Lucy got into bed, but I walked over to a reading Lily.

"Umm… Lily?" she turned her green eyes away from the book and looked up at me.

"Yeah?" she asked curiously. At least she wasn't angry.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way Sirius acted on the train. The subject on Slytherins is a bit touchy for him because everyone expects him to be one. Me too. Am I forgiven?"

She looked at me for a moment before saying, "you didn't have to apologise in the first place. You didn't even say anything so it wasn't your fault." She smiled at me warmly.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much it was bugging me when we were in the same room as each other. Good night."

"Good night."

I got into bed and my last thought before I fell asleep was, "I hope my parents aren't too harsh with me in the inevitable letter tomorrow."

* * *

 **Please, please, please tell me what you think. I'd really appreciate it.**

 **Lot's of love,**

 **unmistakablegryffindor.**


	4. Howlers and Mischief

**Hiya folks! Another chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Howlers

 **Sirius' P.O.V.**

I am NOT a morning person. Whoever's trying to wake me up shall fear for their lives.

Opening an eye, I see a messy haired by with glasses grinning down at me.

"'Time is it?" I ask groggily.

"It's half past get your arse down to breakfast," replied a voice in the background.

I sit up to see two fully dressed James and Remus, with Peter pulling on his socks. Remus must have been the one to speak.

"Hurry up, we can't be late for the first day of classes or McGonagall will skin us alive!" yelled James as he dumped my uniform on my head.

 **20 minutes later…**

"Hey Nebs," I greet a tired looking Nebula who, to everyone's surprise, had a certain red-head beside her. I plonk myself on Nebula's other side while James sits beside me and the other two opposite us.

The said red-head glared at us before returning to her sausages.

"Hey Siri," replied Nebula.

"Who are your lady friends?" asked James.

"Naomi, Lucy, Lily and Aisha," said Nebula, pointing at a blonde, brunette, the glaring red-head and an ebony haired girl who was fluttering her eyelashes at me.

"Pleasure. Do you know what classes we have?" I ask Nebula.

"Yeah, McGonagall came with our timetables. I kept yours." She pulled out four timetables and handed them around.

Fanks," said Peter, his mouth stuffed with bacon.

"No problem," said Nebula smiling. I was asking about her night until I was interrupted by hundreds of owls flying into the hall.

"Looks like someone got a howler," said Remus chuckling, but stopped abruptly when two owls with red envelopes stopped in front of me and Nebula.

Of course we both knew what was coming. I look at Nebula's pale face as she shakily untied the red envelope from Panda, her tawny owl. I did the same with Gregory.

"Together?" I ask Nebula. She didn't seem to be able to speak so she just nodded weakly.

"One, two three…"

The end of the three was lost in the piercing shrieks of our mothers.

" _ **SIRIUS! ORION! BLACK!" screeched Walburga.**_

" _ **NEBULA! CANICE! ROWLE!" yelled Kamaria.**_

" _ **HOW DARE YOU BE IN GRYFFINDOR!" they yelled in sync.**_

" _ **YOU'RE A DISGRACE!" roared Walburga.**_

" _ **A TRAITOR!" added Kamaria.**_

" _ **AN EMBARASSMENT TO OUR FAMILY!" they shout together.**_

" _ **I'LL WRITE TO DUMBLEDORE!"**_

" _ **I'M FLOOING STRAIT TO THAT SCHOOL!"**_

" _ **AND YOU WILL BE PLACED IN SLYTHERIN WHERE YOU BELONG!" they finish together, before ripping themselves to shreds.**_

* * *

 **Third person P.O.V.**

A shocked silence took over the Great Hall. Students were turned to look at the equally shocked faces of Sirius and Nebula.

"That, my dear friends…" began Sirius.

"… Was our charming mothers," finished Nebula.

Everyone stared at the two first years everywhere they went. Bellatrix Black, Sirius' cousin kept on strutting past them and whispering "blood traitors" in their ear.

"Seriously! We haven't even started class yet!" raged Nebula.

They were currently standing outside their first class, Potions, when Bella had yet again walked past with an evil smirk.

"Please don't start with the 'serious' puns," asked Sirius in a bored tone.

"Sorry, pun not intended."

"Just ignore them Nebula," Remus said. "You're a Gryffindor now. They can't change that."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Hey! Rowle! Black!" shouted someone. We all turned around to face six Slytherins.

"What do you want Parkinson?" asked Sirius.

"Was that your howler in the great hall?" asked Niamh Harks with a smirk.

"Piss off," Nebula tells them.

"Aww, but I'm not finished yet," said Richard Parkinson. "You know, if your mother succeeds, you can actually be one of us. How fun would that be."

"I'd rather eat dragon dung," stated Sirius.

"Don't be like that," said Parkinson. "After all it's 'where you belong'." He said, mimicking our mothers.

"Better than being with filthy little mud-blo…" started Niamh, but she was cut off as Nebula's fist slammed into her jaw.

"Argh!" shouted Parkinson as Sirius launched himself at him.

"The two Slytherin girls screamed as Parkinson, Snape, Harks and a Slytherin thug called Goyle, were tackled by Nebula, Sirius, James and Remus, as Peter egged them on.

"ENOUGH!" shouted a voice. The fighters sprung apart when he performed a spell on them.

"What in the devils is going on here!" asked Professor Slughorn.

"They jumped us sir," piped Niamh Harks, blood gushing from her nose.

"It's your fault!" snarled Sirius. "You called us mud bloods!"

"Well it's true," she muttered

"Says the half-blood!" growled Nebula.

"Well then," interrupted Slughorn. "A detention each for you Gryffindors and Slytherins. And two detentions for Miss Harks, for provocation. Well go on, into class."

* * *

All through potions, the Slytherins glared at the group across the dungeon as they made the cure for boils, but didn't make any comments. Slughorn had to patch up Harks' nose, Parkinson's lip and Remus' bruised jaw.

At the end of class, Slughorn held a few students back. "Potter! Black! Rowle! Evans! Snape! A word please!"

"But I didn't do anything!" said Lily, panicking.

"Don't fret dear. You're not in trouble."

"You guys go on without us, we'll be there in a minute," James told Remus and Peter.

The three of them walked up to the front desk and stood, slightly apart from Lily and Snape.

"Now, with that sudden fiasco aside, I would like to invite you five to a… social gathering."

"A what?" asked James half shocked, half confused.

"A dinner party Mr. Potter," said Slughorn.

"Why would you ask us to a dinner party? We had a fist fight on our first day!" asked Nebula, astounded.

But Slughorn just chuckled. "And I must say Miss Rowle, you can show boys what happens when you cross a woman. I've never seen a better right-hook in all my years. And you Black and Potter, well respected families you come from, and Miss Evans and Snape had produced perfect potions for their first try," he said proudly. "So be there okay? I'll send invites tomorrow morning," and he waved them out.

Snape walked off without a word and Lily walked slightly in front of them with her head held high as they ventured to charms.

* * *

"Sorry Professor, we were held back by Professor Slughorn sir," Lily breezed when they entered to classroom, before any of them could open our mouths.

"Not to worry, not to worry. Sit down wherever is free."

James went to sit beside Peter while Sirius sat beside Remus. Lily and Nebula had to sit beside Ravenclaws. And funny enough, she found myself sitting beside her possibly, maybe cousin. It was only 5 minutes later that she realised he was uncomfortable.

"Hi, I'm Nebula," she whispered to him.

He looked positively terrified. "Umm… Toby," he said before burying himself back into his book. With a sigh, nebula turned her attention to her textbook.

* * *

"Today went well," said James lightly as they had dinner.

"Well? Nebula started a fist fight. We all have detentions. Professor Ryan's (The DADA teacher) hates us because Sirius accidently exploded his prized foe-glass and I was almost eaten by devils snare!" exclaimed Peter. "How on earth did it go well?"

"Stop fretting Pete. You didn't get a detention any and James was being sarcastic silly," Nebula said to Peter. "Have you tried the lasagne, its wonderful!" added Nebula.

Sirius grinned at her. "Nebs has a minor obsession with Italian food."

"I do not!"

…

…

…

"I don't!"

* * *

"I'm bored," said Sirius, breaking the silence. Everyone was sitting in the common mostly doing homework.

"We have homework you know," replied Remus.

"It's not due until Wednesday!" exclaimed James.

"How about you Nebs, why are you not doing homework?" asked Sirius.

"I finished ages ago," she replied, continuing her games of exploding snap with James.

"Well then let's go exploring!" shouted James after throwing down his cards because he lost.

"But curfews in ten minutes!" squeaked Peter.

* * *

"This is a bad idea… this is a really really bad idea," whimpered Peter.

"Shhh!" hissed Nebula, creeping along the corridor. She wouldn't admit it, but they were lost.

"Maybe we should go…" started Remus but didn't finish when Nebula rammed her shoulder into all of them, causing them to fall through a secret passage behind a tapestry.

"What the…"

"SHHH!" a few more moments then…

"Who's there?" asked Filch. "I know you're there, you can't hide."

He walked down the corridor they were in just a few seconds ago, stopping outside were we were hiding. After a tense number of seconds he continued down the corridor, muttering as he went.

When no signs of Filch could be heard, they all let out breaths they didn't know they were holding.

"That. Was. Close," said James.

"Too close," added Sirius.

"Have I mentioned you're slightly aggressive?" added Peter.

"But look." Nebula pointed down the passage. "We found a secret passage."

* * *

 **Please! Please! PLEASE! Tell me what you think.**


	5. Assault

**Here's some James and Nebula bonding.**

We found a secret passage.

"Where do you think it leads to?" asked Peter.

"Only one way to find out," James replied before he marched on into the darkness.

"Wait for us!" Sirius hissed as they all followed, lighting their wand tips.

They walked down the steep passageway for several minutes while guessing where it could lead to. Some suggestions were the dungeons, kitchens, Hufflepuff common room and Professor McGonagall's bedroom.

"But what if it is!" squeaked Peter for the umpteenth time.

"Then you have to keep quiet so we can sneak away," whispered Nebula.

"It ends here," whispered Remus. He slowly pulled the door open to reveal the grand staircase. They all emerged from the passage from a portrait of a lion.

"Aww, it's just the staircase!" said James.

"At least we're not lost anymore," replied Nebula.

"We should do this more often," said Sirius with a grin.

"Saturday night. We can stay up as late as we want then," said Remus.

"Brilliant!" said James while jumping up the stairs in front of us.

When the group got back to the common room they immediately went to bed, as they were exhausted by the day's events. No one had trouble getting to sleep. No one except Remus, because the full moon was in five days' time. What if they found out about his illness, his disease? What would they think of the monster within him?

 **Nebula's P.O.V.**

 **Saturday Morning (three nights after finding secret passage)**

When I woke up, at first I didn't know why, but I was reminded when Lily screamed "WAKE UP!" in my ear.

"OWW!" I yelled when I fell on the floor with my legs still tangled in the bed sheets.

"Black and Potter are screaming up the stairs for you to get up. They won't be quiet until you tell them to," said Lily.

I pulled my dressing gown on to go see what they wanted. On Wednesday morning we found out with a shock, that boys can't go up the stairs to the girl's dormitories.

James and Sirius were chanting, "NEBULA NEBULA NEBULA NEBULA NEBULA NEBULA NEBULA NEB…"

"What do you want?!" I shouted down the stairs.

"Let's go to breakfast!" said James.

"Give me ten minutes!"

I went back to her room only to be faced with an angry Aisha Keeves.

Aisha and I quickly found out that we didn't get along with each other after sitting together for Potions. You see, Aisha's favourite topic is herself. Maybe we would have been in okay terms if Aisha didn't try to impress me by saying that Muggle-borns are filth in front of Lucy, because, what Rowle wouldn't be impressed by muggle hating?

Me.

So of course, I got a bit pissed and told her that the only filth around here is her. She didn't really take it lightly for some reason.

Where was I? Oh yeah. I was faced by an angry Aisha Keeves.

"Who was that you were talking to?" she spat. I couldn't help but smirk. Everyone knew that she had a minor (major) obsession with Sirius.

"Sirius Black. Why?" I asked innocently.

She snarled. "Stay away from him. You hear?"

"Yeah I hear. But I doubt I'll obey," I added.

She just sent me another glare before exiting the room. I quickly got changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a t-shirt that I borrowed from Lily because my parents wouldn't let me buy any, and went down the stairs.

What I found down the stairs was near hilarious. James looked ready to wet himself with laughter while Sirius just looked plain shocked and disgusted.

"Umm… do I want to know?" I asked them both.

"Sirius was dangerously assaulted," said James trying to keep a straight face. "By a girl with the name of Aisha Keeves."

We couldn't keep the laughter in. one glance at Sirius' face and we would break down with fits of laughter.

"He... was assaulted… by Keeves!" I choked through my tears.

"Yeah!" James replied, wiping his own tears away. "She came down the stairs where we were waiting and started flirting with him. And when he didn't seem interested enough she jumped on top of him and wouldn't let go for five minutes!" he laughed.

"IT ISN'T FUNNY!" shouted Sirius suddenly, breaking out of his trance. "It was horrifying!"

This just made them laugh harder.

"Why is Aisha Keeves glaring at you as if looks could murder?" Remus asked me at breakfast.

At the reminder of earlier, James and I burst out laughing again while Sirius looked ready to kill.

"Keeves has a minor Sirius obsession," I started.

"So she doesn't like Nebi much," added James.

"So she stormed off after trying to threaten me away from Sirius," I continued.

"Where she encountered Sirius," added James.

"Which led to her assaulting him!" roared the both of us. Half of Gryffindor table heard the last part. Including Aisha who was now trying to kill me with her eyes.

Sirius groaned and let his head fall onto the table. "Guys, it's not that funny."

"Your right, it's not," started James, trying to keep a straight face.

"It's hilarious," I grinned.

 **Thanks for reading. This chapter's a bit rushed, so please forgive. Also if you have any ideas for the story I would love to hear them.**


End file.
